User blog:Wassboss/King Leonidas vs Robin Hood
King Leonidas: The warrior king of the spartens, famous fo the battle of Thermopylae. Vs Robin Hood: The leader of the merry men, who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Who is deadliest Edges Sword and buckler vs Short sword: The sword and buckler is a very good combo and two weapons are better than one. Edge Sword and buckler. Dory spear vs Quaterstaff: The dory staff is more mobile, more deadly and can be thrown. Edge Dory spear. Javalin vs English Longbow: Don't need to say anything. Edge English Longbow. Rondel Dagger vs Aspis: The dagger will not get through leonidas's armour and the sheild is proven to very deadly. Edge Aspis Overall i think leonidas's superior strength and armour will win him the day. King Leonidas is making his way through a dense forest in search of the one they call Robin Hood. He has heard of this warrior who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. He himself has had money stolen by this man and he has come to kill him. However he is not the only one in the forest... Robin Hood is hidden in a tree. He watches as leonidas walks past, notches an arrow and fires. However leonidas hears the bow strings being pulled and lifts up his shield the arrow bouncing off it. He turns to face his attacker but can’t see through the brush. Another arrow flies out and embeds itself in his arm. Leonidas pulls it out and throws his javelin at the tree. It does not hit robin but the force at which it was thrown striking the trunk of the tree causes him to fall off his perch. He gets up and fires another arrow but again leonidas’s shield protects him. Robin runs off to find his other weapons with leonidas hot on his trail. He gets to a clearing and picks up his quarterstaff. He swings it a leonidas, but his armour stops the staff doing any damage. Leonidas pulls out his dory and thrusts it forward scraping robin’s leg. Robin tries to hit him again but leonidas lashes forward with his shield knocking the staff out of his hands. He then tries to stab him with the spear but robin cuts it in half with his sword. Leonidas pulls out his short sword and swings it at robin. Robin jumps out of the way and thrust forward with his own sword and grazes leonidas’s arm. Leonidas ducks under the blade and thrusts upward stabbing robin in the leg. He screams in pain and kicks leonidas in the head stunning him. He then pulls out his rondel dagger and buckler and duel wielding them. He fast and precise blows overwhelm leonidas and he is left with several gashes in his arms and legs. Leonidas pushes forward with his shield and rams robin into a tree. He then stabs robin in the head ending his life. He stands up and with a cry of “SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTA” walks off to find help for his wounds. Winner King Leonidas Expert’s opinion King Leonidas won because his armour and shield stopped the arrows from doing damage and once in close range king leonidas dominated the physically weaker Robin Hood. Category:Blog posts